DJ Pablito
DJ Pablito seudónimo de Pablo Maestrehttps://www.discogs.com/es/artist/3900998-Pablo-Maestre es un dj, locutorColaborador de estaciones de radio en Panamá como Fabulosa Estereo, Super Q, WAO, y los 40 Principales como locutor y DJ. y productor de Panamá. Biografía Se inicio profesionalmente en 1995, produciendo a El Roockie, Latin Fresh, Joey Montana, El Kid, Kafu Banton, Lorna, Nes, Raices y Cultura, Makano, Dangerman, Aldo Ranks, Mr. Fox, Match & Daddy, Jr Ranks, Principal, Demphra y Elian. Fue creador de La Factoria, grupo que gozó de mucho auge internacional desde el año 2000, grupo con el cual ha compartido escenarios en mas de 250 ocasiones en giras del 2002 al 2005. Actualmente es uno de los pocos artistas latinos patrocinados por la marca de productos de audio para producción y DJs, M-Audio, privilegio que comparte con Hernan Cattáneo, Dj Patife, Aleks Syntek, Gustavo Cerati y Juanes, por lo que periódicamente se encuentra dictando clínicas para nuevos usuarios y brindando soporte técnico a los usuarios de esta marca de renombre mundial. Dentro de la música electrónica ha colaborado en compilados de consumo internacional, entre otros en la serie de Ministry of Sound Latino 2003, producido remixes en ritmo House para distintas y variadas producciones nacionales e internacionales y actualmente está desarrollando varios proyectos, entre ellos un proyecto de música electrónica, a dúo con su mentor, colega y amigo, Edward Allen, con miras a elevar el status de Panamá en el ámbito de la escena del DJ, a nivel Latinoamericano; además de eso, un lanzamiento de una figura pop femenina, desarrollada en los generos pop, R&B, Reggae y Baladas, además de un proyecto indie de soft rock, todos estos próximos a su estreno en la primera mitad del 2010. Born in Panama back in ’75. Grandson of The Great Carlos Maestre, who used to have an orchestra that used to play in high class Clubs during the late 30’s and early 40’s. I have always been involved into sounds and rhythms since my childhood, because of having a passionate family in love with different types of music which they collected in vinyl: Classical, Bossa Nova, Samba, Jazz, Latin Ballads, Son Cubano, Guaracha, Bolero, Cumbia, Calypso, Soca, Haitian Tropical Music, Merengue, Salsa, Disco, Funk and the early days of dancehall reggae. During my teenage years (’88-’91), I embraced the American music culture with rhythms I liked most, such as: Rap, Hip Hop, R&B, Freestyle, Bass and House Music, having the privilege of being a true passionate witness of what is known today as the true Old School. As a helper in a record shop in 1992, I was given the chance to meet great Local Djs who noticed my interest in the dj Area, my mentors were Edward Allen and Sergio Mix, two of the local and most representative DJs of the dance scene nationwide. Working as a resident dj for a mobile sound system, I started doing my first Remixes, which were in a short time the most wanted underground mixes in the country. This situation gave me my first shot at working for radio stations in ’95. Ever since, I have contributed to the creation and development of the most important artists in the local Spanish reggae scene; to name a few: El Roockie, Kafu Banton, Lorna, Aldo Ranks, Goodfella and La Factoria. I have done special contributions to Tropical Colombian artists such as Checo Acosta and I have done remixes for Ministry of Sound (Latino 2003, edited in Mexico). I have produced more than 250 tracks in more than 17 different albums since 1995. As a former dj and producer for the concept La Factoria, which later became a group, I have traveled to more than 11 countries including UK, USA and Mexico, with smashing hits like “Todavia” and “Que me Maten”, to name a few that have hit coming from the underground scene at first. I have also been to more than 170 live performances since 2002 as a live dj and artist’s performance dj. I have now started my new label “Progressive Music” which gives my personal approach in the developing of new male and female artists and remixes in rhythms such as: Reggaeton, Dancehall, Roots and Culture, Hip Hop, Soca, Drum & Bass, House, Tribal, Latin Pop, Minimal, Electro and Chillout. Soon to come out is DJ PABLITO “ La Conquista” which is a 3 CD series that includes hot old and new school artists and songs, to be distributed worldwide, hopefully.https://m-audio.com/artists/profile/dj-pablito Su especialidad en la producción son los ritmos urbanos, principalmente los que son consumidos por el público de las discotecas, por un lado el Reggae, Reggaeton, Dancehall, Hip-Hop, R&B, siendo participe como productor y dj en proyectos musicales de artistas panamenos relativamente nuevos en la escena como El Roockie, Joey Montana y Latin Fresh de Panama y por el lado de la música electronica: Progressive House, Deep House, Tech House, Techno y Minimal, en donde ha colaborado como warm up dj para artistas de la talla de Markus Schulz y Marco Carola, entre otros. Como Dj, periódicamente está siendo contratado para tocar en países como Costa Rica, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Honduras, Curacao Paraguay y Argentina. Actualmente en Panama, ha tenido residencias algunas periodicas en clubs como Discoteca Mint, Prive(Panama & Costa Rica), Casa Nikki(Hip Nights) y actualmente se prepara para su residencia de 3 meses como dj en el nuevo club Thao Panama (antiguo Hed Kandi) y es invitado frecuente en programas locales de música electrónica como Magik World en Rock n Pop 106.7fm y Global Party en Party FM 88.1fm. La esencia inspiradora proviene en traer los elementos, cadencias y sonidos urbanos de la música proveniente del inicio de los 90s a sus producciones y remixes, para así darle un sonido familiar al público, algunas veces realizando remixes en vivo, para darle ese toque único a sus presentaciones como Dj/Producer.http://www.myspace.com/djpablito507 *1995: Reggae Overload Vol. 1 *2000: Planet Ganja Vol. 3 *2005: La Alianza - La unión hace la fuerza Referencias Enlaces externos *http://www.urbano507.com/tag/dj-pablito/ *https://www.facebook.com/djpablito507 *https://twitter.com/pablitomaestre Categoría:Productores de Panamá